dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-AD
; Sun-Palace: The Sun-Palace was a palatial raised estate owned by an aging crime boss known as the Godmother. OMAC and a team of GPA agents raided the Sun Palace and interrupted an illegal transaction between the Godmother and Crime Cartel manager Fancy Freddy Sparga. ; Transplant Terminal: The Transplant Terminal was a factory specializing in brain transplants in Electric City. The Eastern regional manager of the Crime Cabal and director of the "Body Shop" was Fancy Freddy Sparga. | Residents = * Ben Boxer * Buddy Blank * Dr. Canus * Dr. Skuba * Doile * Flower * Great Caesar * Kamandi * Mylock Bloodstalker * Myron Forest * Norman * Pyra * Ramjam * Renzi * Sacker * Sergeant Ugash * Spirit * Steve * Sultin * Tuftan Races of Earth-AD * Animal People ** Ape People ** Barracuda People ** Bat People ** Boar People ** Caterpillar People ** Coyote People ** Crocodile People ** Dog People ** Dolphin People ** Gopher People ** Leopard People ** Lion People ** Lizard People ** Puma People ** Rat People ** Sloth People ** Tiger People ** Wolf People Factions ; Crime Cabal: The Crime Cabal was a criminal mob that existed in the early years before the Great Disaster. Led by a regional manager named Fancy Freddy Sparga, the Crime Cabal was located at the Transplant Terminal in Electric City. The Crime Cabal's primary source of income came from the "Body Shop", a racket that used a surgical computer to perform brain transplants. Freddy Sparga's agents would abduct healthy, young donors and bring them back to the Terminal to perform the transplant. The Crime Cabal's clients included wealthy socialites of low moral fiber who were in ill health, or slowly succumbing to the rigors of age. The Global Peace Agency sent OMAC to shut down the Crime Cabal. Fancy Freddy learned of OMAC's involvement and tried to have him assassinated. This tactic failed however and OMAC eventually engaged the Cabal scientists at the Sun-Palace of one of their clients, the Godmother. -6 ; Intercorp: Intercorp was a cabal of criminal scientists. They invented a powerful robot called Murdermek and sent it backwards in time with the mission to assassinate Norman Blank, the ancestor of OMAC. OMAC raided Intercorp's laboratory, fought the scientists and followed Murdermek backwards in time, after which, the remaining scientists destroyed the time-transmitter technology. ; International Communications and Commerce: International Communications and Commerce (IC&C) was one of seven corporate powers that waged war against the Global Peace Agency in the years leading up to the Great Disaster. They were led by Wiley Quixote, President of IC&C and Commander-in-Chief of its military apparatus. IC&C dominated the American industrial center and controlled everything west of the Mississippi River. Quixote's primary rivals was the barony of the Eastern regions Verner Bros. Inc. Quixoite succeeded in recruiting OMAC into fighting on IC&C's behalf, but OMAC only did so because he felt that his involvement would make the war quick with minimal casualties. The Chief of Operations for the company was an alien from Vision named Mextaxa. Mextaxa was charged with training OMAC with how to lead the company's military forces. One of the most brutal battles of IC&C's war against Verner Bros. Inc. took place in St. Louis, Missouri. Led by OMAC, IC&C proved victorious with only 15,352 casualties. The opposition lost over 41,000 men. -38 ; Tiger Empire: The Tiger Empire emerged in the years following the Great Disaster. Led by Great Caesar, the Empire dominated what was left of the Eastern United States. ; Verner Bros. Inc.: Verner Bros. Inc. was one of seven corporate powers involved in a civil war that devastated the United States. Verner Bros. Inc.'s opponents were the industrial giant International Communications and Commerce. Their forces clashed in a brutal battle in St. Louis, Missouri. | Notes = * In the this Earth was named "Earth-295" with Earth-86 being a variant where the Great Disaster was an atomic war and also populated by the Atomic Knights and Heracles. * It was implied that this world (or one very similar to it) was one of many futures for Earth-One. * This version of , including all history and corresponding appearances, was erased from existence following the collapse of the Multiverse in the 1985-86 Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series. Following the events of Infinite Crisis and 52, a new Multiverse was created. One of the fifty-two parallel worlds was designated Earth-51. Earth-51 is a modern day analog to Earth-AD though it is the product of a genetic experiment gone wrong rather then an atomic war or natural disaster. * This Earth was later fully restored to the Multiverse by the events of Convergence. * A variant version of Earth-AD was depicted in the Elseworlds saga, Kamandi - At Earth's End. | Trivia = * Many aspects of Earth-AD's culture and environment are inspired by science fiction novels such as Pierre Boulle's La Planète des Singes and Richard Matheson's I Am Legend. * Jack Kirby later re-imagined his post-apocalyptic Earth-AD concepts when he collaborated with Alex Toth for the 1980 Ruby-Spears animated series, . | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * * * * -3 * * ''Kamandi'' #1-59 * ''Kamandi: At Earth's End'' #1-6 * ''OMAC'' (Volume 1) #1-8 * ''OMAC'' (Volume 2) #1-4 * | Links = }} * Category:Kamandi Category:OMAC